


El hombre más triste

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [9]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, Jason Todd muere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Supo que algo había resultado mal cuando su padre llego del trabajo y se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza, metiendo el rostro de Conner en su cuello, respirando sobre su cabello, envolviéndolo con sus brazos casi en intento de ocultarlo del mundo.No le había dicho lo que estaba mal, pero se sentía, una tristeza y un temor hacia aquello que Conner no podía visualizar, pero su padre sí.“Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo ¿verdad?”
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	El hombre más triste

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches a todos!! traigo otra parte de la vida de Conner esta vez un momento muy triste.  
> Espero que les guste.

Supo que algo había resultado mal cuando su padre llego del trabajo y se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza, metiendo el rostro de Conner en su cuello, respirando sobre su cabello, envolviéndolo con sus brazos casi en intento de ocultarlo del mundo.

No le había dicho lo que estaba mal, pero se sentía, una tristeza y un temor hacia aquello que Conner no podía visualizar, pero su padre sí.

“Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo ¿verdad?” respiro su padre con tristeza a lo que Conner asintió preocupado “no sé qué sería de mi sin ti, antes sí…pero ahora…” pensó en voz alta dejando la frase abierta y a Conner en la oscuridad.

Estuvo así durante unos dos días con Conner, la señora Miller y Mercy mirándolo como si fuese a explotar o algo, incluso la señora Miller les preparo pizza cosa que no hacía muy a menudo porque era fanática de la comida saludable lo cual, solo puso más sospechoso a Conner.

Recibió una explicación el segundo día. Una respuesta en forma de un traje de gala negro.

“¿Vamos a una fiesta?” preguntó confundido porque su padre nunca estaba triste cuando se trataba de fiestas, al contrario, andaba feliz y llenaba a Conner de sugerencias y consejos de cómo comportarse.

“No, Conner. Iremos a un funeral”

¿Un funeral?

“¿Qué es un funeral, papá?” preguntó curioso.

“Es…una…ceremonia, no fiesta” remarca levantando las cejas mientras le abrocha un corbatín en el cuello de Conner “que se realiza cuando una persona muere” Conner frunce el ceño.

Muere…

Conner no estaba familiarizado con ese término.

“¿Qué es morir?” las manos de su padre con una suavidad inhumana le ayudan a colocarse su chaqueta.

“Morir es cuando una persona deja de existir, significa que ya no estará contigo, ya no podrás verla ni tocarla ni escucharla…” su padre se detiene, observando a Conner con tristeza para aclararse la garganta y volver a la normalidad. “los funerales son celebraciones tranquilas comprendes, debes ser respetuoso y comportarte”

“¿Quién murió, papá?” preguntó tranquilo pero curioso por saber el motivo por el cual su padre estaba tan impactado emocionalmente.

Para su sorpresa su papá se volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos verdes suaves y asustados, para poner sus manos de manera temblorosa sobre los hombros de Conner mirándolo de pies a cabeza con atención, casi temiendo que se esfumara entre sus delgados y largos dedos, para volver a presionarlo contra su pecho con amor.

Conner estaba muy preocupado.

“Un niño, Conner…un niño murió…” murmuro su padre sin soltarlo.

\-----///------

No había recibido invitación, sin embargo, nunca la necesito, sabiendo lo delicado de la situación decidió que lo mejor era ir a dar su pésame correspondiente después de todo LexCorp e Industrias Wayne eran socios y aunque tuvieran sus diferencias Lex y Bruce se conocen desde hace bastante tiempo.

Saliendo de la limusina, ubicada frente a la mansión, Lex tomo la mano de Conner y se encamino al interior.

Años atrás, cuando el primer niño maravilla llegó, la mansión relucía de alegría y vida. Hoy, era una copia de su amo, desgastado, derrotado y sobre todo desamparado. Sin ninguna luz capaz de llegar a él Lex podía ver que Bruce se oscurecería cada día más en una marcha interminable.

Casi sentía lastima por ciudad gótica.

Alfred los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza tranquilo, mirando con atención a Conner que Lex lo tomo de los hombros y se lo presento al anciano mayordomo que parecía tener el mundo en su espalda.

“Un placer maestro Conner” comentó con tono elegante dándole la mano a Conner con un brillo añorante en sus ojos.

“Eh…” titubeó Conner mirando a Alfred y a Lex de manera nerviosa pensando cosas que Lex aun no podía desentrañar de su pequeña cabeza “pero yo no soy maestro” comentó nervioso de que el hombre se ofendiera.

Sacándole una pequeña sonrisa divertida a Alfred probablemente la única desde lo acontecido el anciano le explicó la tradición de los mayordomos y Lex no lo interrumpió sabiendo lo necesario que sería esa conversación para distraer al hombre al menos por unos minutos de todo su alrededor.

“Ah…ya entiendo” afirmo Conner a lo que Alfred coloco con cariño su arrugada mano sobre sus desordenados risos.

“Encantador niño maestro Alexander, estoy seguro de que el maestro Bruce se alegrara de verlos” comentó mucho más alegre hasta que se encontró con su mirada verde cuando le pregunto cómo lo estaba llevando el otro hombre. “no muy bien…ni siquiera le ha avisado al maestro Richard”

“¿Del funeral?” preguntó confundido.

Quizás no quería sobrecargarlo después de todo si su información era cierta el chico mayor se había metido a la academia de policía.

“Todo maestro Alexander. Todo”

\----///-----

La mansión era enorme. Mas enorme que su casa y Conner creía que su casa era enorme.

Quizás no eran tan millonarios como pensaba, era probable que sus compañeros de clase exageraran.

El inicio era tal y como su papá le había comentado, lúgubre, tranquila y aburrida con personas con rostros tristes tanto que ponían nervioso a Conner sobre todo ese hombre extraño que su padre saludo y con el que salió a conversar otro lugar mientras abandonaba a Conner sugiriéndole que explorara un rato lo que llamo su atención porque no le dijo ninguna advertencia al respecto porque ¿Qué pasaría que Conner rompiera algún jarrón de la prehistoria o algo así?

Alejándose de todos a su alrededor agotado de tanta tristeza hizo lo que su padre sugirió encaminándose por enredados pasillos, abriendo puertas no sin antes intentar adivinar en su mente para que sirviesen y luego ver si tenía razón.

Tan perdido estaba en su juego que cuando se metió a un estudio y la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo, se ocultó como si fuese ladrón.

¡Tenía permiso! No tenía porque esconderse, pero sus instintos tomaron control de su cuerpo y se metió adentro de un mueble mirando desde una abertura como un hombre con un traje de mala calidad y cabello lleno de risos oscuros se dirigía hacia el piano, presionando tres teclas que para sorpresa de Conner hicieron que se abriera una puerta.

¡No lo podía creer! Una puerta secreta como en las películas.

Ni ellos tenían una así.

Al parecer de verdad su papá no era tan rico.

Esperando unos buenos minutos observo al mismo hombre salir por la puerta con algo bajo el brazo que a Conner no le importo después de todo, tenía una puerta secreta que explorar y su padre no le había dado reglas que respetar.

Caminando hacia el piano probo una tecla de cada extremo y luego del centro para conocer su orden, las agudas estaban al contrario de las graves en un orden ascendente. Recordando la distancia de las manos y el tono, probo una primera y cuando no lo logro, lo intento corrigiendo las notas, calculando en su mente la distancia de cada una para llegar a la adecuada hasta que escucho el mecanismo de la puerta, que se abrió dándole la bienvenida.

Allí esta.

La puerta secreta.

Sonriendo maravillado se iba a dirigir hacia ella cuando unos brazos, que para su sorpresa no pudo procesar, lo tomaron y levantaron en el aire hasta que Conner estaba de frente en el regazo del hombre que había entrado y salido con anterioridad.

“Eh ¿Y tú que haces aquí?” le preguntó con una sonrisa que se atenuó a una mirada sorprendida cuando lo miro con mayor atención “Conner Luthor” respiro.

Conner entrecerró los ojos sospechosos.

Este hombre se le hacía conocido.

“Me gustan tus rulos” comentó de manera inocente, apuntando al cabello del chico que lo miro aún más confundido para intentar mirar el lugar que apuntaba Conner de manera ridícula.

“Eh…si” correspondió “sin embargo no me has respondido que-”

“¡Se parecen a los míos!, yo también tengo rulos” extrañado y algo preocupado vio como el color de su rostro decayó a uno tan pálido que Conner pensó brevemente que el chico se desmayaría en cualquier momento lo cual no le agradaba porque era bastante alto y Conner por conclusión tendría una caída muy mala. Pero el chico no se cayó, se aclaró la garganta como todos los adultos movió a Conner de manera nerviosa entre sus manos como si no supiera la manera correcta de levantarlo.

¿Este chico nunca ha levantado a un niño? Pensó Conner molesto y un poco incómodo.

Apretando una tecla diferente en el piano, la puerta se cerró ante los ojos decepcionados de Conner a los cuales el hombre le sonrió suavemente.

“Estoy seguro de que tu papá debe estar preocupado” teorizó, comenzando a caminar, alejándose del lugar.

Archivando la ubicación en su cabeza para futuras expediciones Conner le respondió con molestia “él me dio permiso para explorar” aburrido comenzó a juguetear con los rulos del hombre, eran muy suaves, pero necesitaba cambiar de shampoo porque no tenían buen olor como los de Conner.

A su papá siempre le gusto recalcarle que sus rizos olían a flores, Conner piensa que huelen a shampoo pero si su papá lo dice entonces es cierto.

“Estoy seguro de que cuando Lex te dio permiso no se refería a que podías meterte a cualquier cuarto que quisieras” curioso miro con atención al hombre que al ver que tenía la atención de Conner sobre él se movió nervioso.

Era alto, muy alto, Conner desde sus brazos podía asegurar que musculoso, ojos azules, piel algo bronceada y cabello oscuro lleno de risos salvajes.

No parecía el tipo de hombre con los que se juntaba su padre.

Sus manos estaban callosas y con cicatrices que ningún socio de su padre tendría por lo que el tono y la familiaridad con que llamaba el nombre de su padre atrajeron su atención.

Este no era un hombre común.

“¿Te conozco?” preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

El hombre le lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa que le grito a Conner una sola palabra “culpable”.

“¿Quizás?, soy periodista de seguro me has visto en una entrevista o algo de ese tipo” Conner no le creía.

Ningún periodista excepto la señorita Lane le hablaba con un tono tan confiado a su padre, además, Conner estaba seguro que lo había visto antes, lo sabía pero no podía ubicar donde.

“¿Así?” el hombre le lanzo una mirada sospechosa como si supiera que Conner sabía que le ocultaba información importante “ya veo” concluyo, rindiéndose a que el chico lo llevara a donde sea que se dirigiera.

Lo llevo por varios pasillos, demasiados, Conner diría que el doble que el recorrió para llegar al estudio así que solo se le ocurría una razón.

Estaba tratando de confundirlo para que no encontrara nuevamente el estudio.

“Si estas tratando de confundirme no dará resultado” el hombre se detuvo en seco respirando un “que” a lo que Conner lo miro con atención “dije que estás dando demasiadas vueltas cuando solo tenías que tomar dos pasillos ¿estas tratando de confundirme? Porque te diré que no está dando resultado” el chico lo miro con la boca abierta a lo que Conner le frunció el ceño.

Ya estaba aburrido de todo esto.

“¿Vas a llevarme con mi papá o no?, sino puedo gritar y Mercy vendrá a por mí” Conner frunció el ceño molesto.

Sabía que había visto antes al tipo.

Concentrándose más que en toda su vida trato de comprender lo que su cerebro le estaba gritando, pero aun así su memoria se negaba a cooperar.

El tipo se aclaró la garganta nervioso a lo que finalmente después de dar tantas vueltas sin sentido tomo una escalera hacia la primera planta para salir por la puerta hacia el patio y caminar. Preocupado Conner lanzo miradas hacia la mansión.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿A dónde iban?

“Tranquilo, todos están en el cementerio” informo sintiendo el nerviosismo de Conner.

Resulto ser cierto, apenas cruzaron unos árboles siguiendo un camino de piedra llegaron a un inquietante cementerio lleno de personas vestidas de negro alrededor de un ataúd. Uno muy pequeño.

Así que esta era la celebración de la que hablaba su padre. Había jurado que era la anterior cuando todos estaban dentro de la mansión. Ahora viendo su error se sintió bastante tonto porque por supuesto que no lo era, después de todo no había ningún muerto cerca.

El hombre triste estaba en la punta del ataúd con una mirada vacía acompañado de Alfred y varias personas más las cuales Conner no reconoció hasta que, su padre giro la cabeza y lo vio por lo que avanzo a su encuentro. Indicándole al hombre que lo bajara, acción que realizo, Conner se encamino hacia su padre para pegarse a su costado y lanzarle miradas sospechosas al chico de rulos.

“Un poco más y se mete al cuarto del estudio” informo el chico obteniendo una mirada fría de su padre, para después dirigirse a Conner con una ceja levantada y una pregunta silenciosa.

“No me dijiste que no podía” explicó Conner con una sonrisa inocente.

“Ya veo” informo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico con otra pregunta silenciosa que al parecer entendió lo que hizo fruncir aún más el ceño de Conner.

“Ni a mí me escucha, sabes cómo es él” suspiro metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, obteniendo una mirada en blanco de su padre “intente que se abriera, pero no tuve resultados” su padre lo observo unos momentos para asentir y susurrarle a Conner que después hablarían de ese cuarto oculto en caminándose hacia el ataúd con el chico detrás de ellos.

Colocándose al frente, con Conner entre los dos, vieron el pequeño ataúd comenzar a descender al hoyo. Un hombre de tez oscura y el mayordomo colocaron la mano sobre el hombro del denominado señor Wayne quien parecía estar en una realidad alterna, alejado de todo el sufrimiento.

Y cuando la tierra comenzó a tapar, fue cuando Conner sintió que todo se descontrolaría.

El señor Wayne dio un paso adelante, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, para ser detenido por Alfred. Tenía una mirada desconsolada, triste como si en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar al suelo y llorar desesperado. Conner nunca había visto tanta tristeza en una persona.

Sumamente, como una caricia, una mano se colocó en su hombro pegando el cuerpo de Conner al de su padre. Para los demás parecía un gesto de consuelo de un padre a un hijo, para Conner, era al revés, su padre parecía preocupado por algo, mirando el hoyo como si algo fuese a salir de allí y tomarlo para siempre por lo que Conner envolvió sus brazos a su cadera y pego su cabeza en un gesto de consuelo al que su padre correspondió apretándolo con fuerza.

Ese fue un día triste.

El más triste que Conner pudiera recordar en su vida, tanto que no le sorprendería que se pusiese a llover para acompañar las lágrimas que corrieron por el rostro del señor Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> De todos los Robin, Jason es mi preferido, siento que es el que conoce verdaderamente a ciudad gótica y uno de los más subestimados a demás, respecto al comportamiento de Lex, creo que él realmente, en ese momento, tomaría conciencia de todos los peligros a los que esta expuesto Conner y de los cuales no puede protegerlo como le gustaría.  
> Besos <3


End file.
